Saber (Mad Baron - Ivan IV)
Saber, Servant Title: Bloody Tsar of Moscow, true name Ivan IV "Groznyi" is a character in the singularity The Mad Baron. Sternberg also qualifies for the classes of Saber, Archer, and Berserker. Profile True Name This version of Ivan IV is the “main timestream” version, as opposed to the Lost Belt version, and as such lacks the Yaga blood and has different Noble Phantasms from his Lost Belt counterpart. Ivan IV was the first tsar of Russia from 1547-1584, and known in Russia as Ivan Groznyi, a name often translated as “Ivan the Terrible”, but is more correctly translated as “the fearsome” or “the formidable”. Ivan is often seen as a hero in Russia for his expansion of Russia into an empire with his conquest of the Tatar khanates of Kazan, Astrakhan, and Sibir, developed a new bureaucracy to administer the empire, his patronage of the arts, proving popular with the common people and proving an effective diplomat in the early years of his reign. Ivan, however, also is sometimes viewed as a tyrant, a view stemming from his brutal subjugation of the Russian nobility through torture, murder, and executions carried out by his Oprichiniki, some of the earliest secret police in history, as well as his bouts of madness later in life, including one incident where he murdered his own son. Ivan died in 1587 and left his incompetent son Fyodor as ruler, leading to a period of civil war known as the “Time of Troubles”. Appearance Personality Role Abilities Personal Skills Noble Phantasm Chiyorni Oprichnik *Rank: D-A *Type: Summoning, Anti-Army The Oprichniki were tsar Ivan the Terrible’s secret police, a unit sent to seek traitors to the realm and eliminate them. They wore a dog-like mask and carried a broom-like whip, with the impression that they were to sniff out treason like a dog, and then sweep it away. In addition to their broom-like whips, the Oprichniki summoned by the Noble Phantasm are armed with weapons of the period Ivan lived in, including swords, bardiche poleaxes, crossbows, and matchlock muskets. The Oprichniki summoned by this Noble Phantasm vary in strength depending on location- while normally relatively weak individually, if summoned within Moscow, they will have the strength of a lower-level Servant. Sumerki Kremlin, Abominable Fortress of Blood *Rank: A+ *Type: Fortress A Noble Phantasm shared by all servants from the bloodline of the Russian tsars. Allow Ivan to summon a formidable fortress or kremlin, which only those chosen by Ivan may enter. If anyone else approaches, they will be fiercely attacked by the fortress’ defenses. Vyrodkov’s Tower of Kazan, The Behemoth of Wood and Iron *Rank: A+ *Type: Anti-Fortress During the Siege of Kazan in 1552, Ivan’s army employed a siege engineer named Ivan Vyrodkov to construct a massive battery tower, an evolution on earlier medieval seige towers consisting of wooden tower equipped with 10 heavy cannon and 50 smaller guns. This tower allow the Russians to more effectively fire on the tops of the walls of Kazan. While the walls were ultimately breached using buried gunpowder charges in a mine dug under the wall, the tower remains a well-known part of the battle. As such Ivan can summon to tower as a Noble Phantasm, at which point it will fire down on any enemies targetted. Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Russian Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:SPARTAN 119